Parsley City
Parsley City is found South east of West City. In the alternate timeline that Future Trunks is from, this was the city that he destroyed both Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas The Sniper The Demon and The RobotCategory:Locations A small glimmer of metal can be seen poking out from a hole in a roof, a small click can be heard, within the hole a man can be seen looking down the sights of a sniper, "Whatta planet, so many bounties hiding here, c'mon big guy, one step out of the shop and I'm getting a brand new ship, one with less dents" A young demon woman walks out of the shop her clothing clearly different to anything worn around these parts and on her waist are 3 talismans she stops in the line of his sight seemingly thinking and debating where she is. She glances past the sniper post and smirks as the sniper blinks she is gone. from behind the sniper he can here a voice "a little suspicious to see the barrel of a gun in such a quiet area, dont ya think big guy" he can hear what sounds like the clinking of blades. "It's not for you sweet cheeks, Someones a quick little devil, if it was for you I would have shot by now" Silva smirks "So what are you doing getting all involved in a grown up mess, this isn't for little girls, look away" Silva pulls the trigger the moment the fat man steps out of the door. The bullet seems to impact something he can't make out what way before the bullet got close but it had the added effect of disrupting the flow of sound so the shot was silent "young though i am, stupid i'm not" everything seems to have stopped still even the dust kicked up by the shot is hung motionless "besides right now you are in the ethereal ravens gaze probably best to think through your next move" she leans against the wall smirking a slight unnatural aura eminating from her. "Hey now, that better get to hit he's worth an awful lot of money kitten" Silva stands up slinging the Sniper over his back, he leans forward to Sheena and pats her head "So what does a cutie like you want with a guy like me, if its something I did, I didn't do it. If I'm your illegitimate father... Also I didn't do it" "heh you're not even half the man my fa..." she stops herself from finishing that sentence " Call it morbid curiosity, that and i feel by my clans honor to prevent unnecassary deaths plus Kurasu here said to check it out" as she says this a pure black raven with an unearthly almost ethereal glow roosts on her shoulder staring intently at Silva who cant shake the feeling it can see much more into them then just what is on display sheena is now stood in an unguarded position arms folded one leg proper on the wall "so Mr bigshot tell me why i should let it hit, give a satisfactory answer and maybe i jsut might let it. You could also try combat but i don't see that falling in your favour" "Daddy issues eh? Cute girls shouldn't be mean to Daddy" he winks "I'd tell you its just for money... but really, I need to take the bounty to get medicine... Back at my home my mother is incredibly ill, the money I would get from taking out this scum lord would pay for her recovery for the next few years, the guy is also an interstellar crook and the head of a black market slave trading organization, but that's all details, I'm just in it for my mother" He gives Sheena a sympathetic look, legitimatly the look of a man who needs help. The crow just continues to stare unblinkingly at him Sheena pauses and ponders "i would believe you if not for one thing i see, that gun and those clothes they don't look cheap in fact if anything they look beyond the price scope of most normal people. If you desperately needed money wouldnt those be the first things to go as last i checked most people turn to the killing side as the last option" she looks suspicious and mildly conflicted her eye seems to occassionally dart to the side as if hearing something "plus you don't look that trust worthy to me" "Ouch way to hurt a mans feelings, I was born with this face" Silva brushes his scarf "A mans pride lies within his looks, and the bounty business is no easy market, gotta look the part. And I love this scarf, custom made, a scarf makes a man. And whats to say I didn't take the rest of it straight off a dead mans back," he grins "can't a guy look nice while saving his mothers life?" Sheena after thinking for a second smiles as she seems to come up with something she stands up straight holding her arm over her chest speaking in a slightly overdramatic tone "BUT if one wishes to live a prosperous life you must not stray into the darkness, you preach kindness with a gun barrel" she does a 2 step jump before pointing it him "if help is required this is not the way to do it so forgive me but justice must be SWIFT AND FAIR" she starts running on the spot building up speed "JUSTICE HURRICANE" she moves with several after images following her she spins on her arms creating something akin to a tornado lifting him up before sweeping her leg into him as he passes her face she winks before he is left disoriented in a heap at the side "Forgive me but in the name of justice i Sheena Allara can not allow the death of another as only the evil will murder" she poses in a low down sweep with doing the sideways V in front of her eye. She thinks to herself "nailed it" From the corner where Silva laid a small silvery blue flat square shot up into the air "BAKU!" it...shouted? and charged at Sheena hitting her with some heavy force and knocking her of her feet, the Square continued to spin lazily in the air. Silva stands up "That's some kick you've got there kiddo, Baku down!" The square stopped spinning and quickly reformed into a small pale blue Neko-majin "Bakuuuu" it whined, "This is my companion Bakura, Baku for short" it returns to Silva and slips behind his scarf. "Now missy what are we gonna do about this here Bounty I just missed? The cheesy heroics are nice and all but I just lost a wage, some would say you owe me" he offers a hand out to Sheena to help lift her "But I'm a nice guy, what's your name lil' red?" She shadow jumps back to her feet " i already introduced myself if you were listening, it's Sheena Allara and sorry but i couldn't allow another to die not when i could do something. Personal code and what not" she seems to be more interested in Baku "hmm an interesting little gumball you or should i say gumsquare in this case, packs quite a wallop." From inside the scarf a light purring can be heard, Silva drops an arm over Sheena's shoulder "So Shee-bee the names Silva Arc, and you do indeed owe me, but I suppose I can drop it this once cutie, plus Baku likes you, however I'm not sure gum cuts it, who knows what these neko weirdos are made of" somewhere from Silva a small bleep sounds "That is another target being listed not far away either, guess you're gonna bother me over this too?" he taps her nose. "most bounties dont have to be dead why not just capture them but if this is the way its going to be you have a headstart but if you intend to shoot them and i'm there naturally i'm going to do what i can to stop it" she kicks his gun towards him Silva kicks it up into his coat where it seems to vanish, "You're in luck, this ones a walking bundle of prizes, apparently they want this robot fully operational. So we nab it out of its box and deliver it, apparently its a dangerous weapon that has been dropped in the wrong hands, we take it back, if you wanna join, and I know you do, we'll split the prize what 70/30 to me, that seems good, Silva jumps out of the hole. "i'll bite, but only if you are standing by your words. With my family i saw the power of a dangerous android so i suppose i should go make sure nothing stupid happens" she follows easily matching his speed but not using her shadow jumps instead seems to be free running instead. Silva paces through the crowd "Huh... Well that's no good, you little bleeping target on the map...You should not be moving... In fact you shouldn't be in this town... In fact You're supposed to be a stationary robot... IN FACT you're right he-" Silva stops just in front of a person,a rather attractive blond woman "Well nobody told me my target was nice, blond and pretty here" with one hand sinking into his coat he extends another "Nice to meet you" Android 33 stands there staring at this young man and she scans him "Hmm Demon Alien, curious. Height 6'9. Weight 180lbs. Powerlevel Mediocre." ''She completely ignores his hand ''"Explain the meaning behind 'my target." ''She then turns to Sheena even though she hadn't introduced herself yet. ''"Sheena Allara, daughter to Bastion and Azmo Allara, Demon human half breed. Blames fathers human genes for her weakness, student of Tundra Gallatin Ice jin knight. Huge fan of homemade 'Adventures of Monarch and Toko' comic books. Unaware that both the main characters are real. Age 15. Height 5'6. Weight 120lbs. Powerlevel, extraordinary." "oh great another tinker toy" she drops from the balcony she was perched on "hmm no powerlevel so i guess there is not meat on them bones which is rare i must say. So how do you know so much about us?" she is purposely in a possition from which she can intercept silva and baku if need be. Silva lets out a heavy sigh "Why is nothing ever easy..." Silva pokes her forehead, "fleshy but hard underneath, guess you are the robot, nice of them to tell me you're an android and not just metal bars... So cute stuff where you going? And you may wanna work on the speech, you're pretty looks get blindsided by the ROBOT ''talk" 33 looks confused at Silva ''"My speech?" ''She appears to stiffen up as she runs diagnostics ''"ANALYSIS COMPLETE! EMOTIVE SPEECH PROGRAM FAULTY RUNNING PATCH!" ''She loosens up again "There. Is this more appropriate?" A soft sweet voice now comes from her mouth much more befitting her appearance. "As for how I know so much about you Sheena Allara. Your father Bastion Allara was the one who awoke me, the man who created me also created the potentia core inside of Bastion Allara, due to it's abilities to share memories with other Androids I now have full access to all of your fathers memories." '' '' Sheena clenches her fist "damn him, first he causes me to be this weak halfbreed then he gets me removed from the mizuho clan and now he just offers up his memories to this damn tinker toy with a sweet face around" she spit ot the ground "i can't stand him i just can't what did mom see in him, silva do what you will with her if she is tainted by my dads mind she wont be that much of a threat" "Girls girls" Silva wraps an arm over each and pulls them together slightly bumping their heads "Now miss uh... Android... Andy... Annie? I need you to come with me if you're not to busy" he turns to Sheena, Baku hops onto her horn "I need you to calm down a tad daddy issues, you look cute when you're angry, but! Remember you owe me, so you're gonna stick around with me and Annie here" Android 33 feels nothing as her metal head dings Sheenas'. "I have no 'name' as such. Though my designated number is 33. You may refer to me as such. I don't need to go anywhere with you and your mediocre powerlevel isn't enough to force me to. So why do you wish for me to accompony you? What is our destination?" She turns to Sheena. "I am well aware of your feelings towards Bastion Allara though I do not understand them fully. They seem irrational, unnecessary, messy. I do not understand their purpose." She appears perplexed at the thought of emotion. She looks at 33 "you're a fully robotic tinker toy so i will l will let that comment slide" She then looks sternly at silva he can almost feel the anger radiating "don't push me as right now i am in no mood to suffer fools" she picks baku off of her horn and calms down slightly (she finds small majins cute and like bastion loves cats) she pats its head "this is a strange little thing isnt it? Good thing it's adorable" "KUUU!" Baku cheers, "Hey hey little red, don't get mad at me, I know you'll come along, you're the type thats down for an adventure" he taps her horn "You're just stubborn, that gets you killed where I come from" he looks at 33 "Our destination is half way around the world in that direction" he gestures randomly "Plus what else do you have going on right now Annie the wanderer, a beautiful girl and a charming man can't be the worst option can it?" 33 stares blankly at him "Charming man? Where is this 'Charming man'? My scanners are only picking up Alien Demon half breed. What I have going on? My primary function? Well I am currently searching for my Primary function so right now I have no goal aside from searching for my goal, though I still don't see why I 'need' to accompany you anywhere. I won't die if I don't join you so it's not something I 'need' to do." Without hesitation Silva draws a gun, a very odd looking one "This gun is an EMP charged super weapon from about 2500 years ahead of us, it can put down anything even remotely mechanical in a second and is currently at your head, I've used it, it's fun to watch you crumble" Silva lowers the gun "Luckily I'm not that sorta guy I can make you die, but I'd rather you came on your own, you never know, traveling as a group, we'll help you find your 'goal' while we go" Silva smiles warmly, Baku dances on the gun. Sheena walks slightly ahead of them slow clapping "yeah real charming mr big shot, all that smooth talk doesnt work and suddenly you got ot wave your weapon around to get what you want" she puts her hands behind her head as she walks sighing "what a ragtag bunch we've turned out to be" 33 stares blankly at the gun. "Now I 'Need' to come with you, so I suppose I'll be happy to accompany this beautiful girl and charming man though I still do not know who these people are. Lead the way Alien." Silva releases his grip and puts the gun back in his coat "So kiddies, anything we wanna clear up in this town before we move on?" He looks around the party and too Sheena "If I've got it flaunt it right? It's not like I'd really shoot" Silva winks, even he's unaware if he was being sarcastic or not. she is clenching her fist and biting her lip resisting several urges "if i didnt swear to tundra i would never i am starting to see his reasoning for the kahuki incident" she takes several deep breaths and then completely blanks everything silva says. 33 scans Sheena. "Anger. Why are you angry? What purpose does it fit for you to be angry at Alien? Why would you swear not to kill? Surely if necessary killing is but a means to an end, what does it matter?" She again appears very perplexed at this concept. " 'Alien' by the way is called Silva, haven't been called alien so coldly since my third ex wife" he puts a hand on Sheens' back "You're fair giving me the cold, stroke, burning hot shoulder here huh? Would a hug and a squishy Neko help?" Silva wraps arms around sheena from behind and gives her a brief hug, while there Bakura hops of his scarf and onto Sheena's head playfully. "Hey Annie, this is called apologizing... Ap...Ol...O...Gize... It's to help people stop being sad or mad, memorize it okay" he grins She is happily playing with Baku while staring flaming daggers at Silva for a brief few seconds then going back to completely blanking him bar asking "so where too" Android 33 looks at Silva "Yes, where too Silva the alien?" She goes stiff for a moment ''"APOLOGIZE! IT'S TO HELP PEOPLE STOP BEING SAD OR MAD! STORED IN MEMORY BANKS!" ''She loosens up again. "I still don't get the purpose of an Apology but it's stored now. Why does it matter if someone is sad or mad?" Silva sighs "Why did I wish for this adventure?... Uh if someone is sad or mad they are less likely to comply with what you want, and may respond illogically, case and point how Sheena is acting right now" he glances at Sheena "No offence kiddo" he steps away slightly "We, my dears, need to cross the see first and head East, we'll try to avoid West City and progress to Central where I'll work the rest out, it'll be rough, we'll be traveling by foot, deal? Deal! Now get these ladies a boat!" He starts walking towards the peer. "Becuase sometimes people act irrationally 33 like following an android with no concept of emotions or a guy with more quips than braincells and finally a half demon who is having several anuerisms a minute thats why" she thinks for a second "hey tall dark and infuriating why are we walking half way across the world are you unable to fly or something?" Android 33 looks blankly. "Ah yes, emotions make people illogical so calming them makes transactions easier!" She has a bright smile on her face from getting it. She sccans Silva. "Even with his pitiful powerlevel he should be able to fly anyone with over 100 powerlevel should be able to manage that easy task." She looks concerned at Sheena. "Do you wish me to escort you to the doctors having that many anuerisms could have some fatal effects!" "Of course I can fly but have either of you really traveled? It holds its own beauties, and I think you two need to experience it, also 2 things Annie, first I'm glad you get it, keep that memorized and 2 she didn't mean that literally. AND we are not just walking we're seafaring too, and possibly taking the train, gathering experience is a living being true primary function 33 and not just in terms of battle, keep that in mind" Silva grabs a random guy of the street. "And this guy will get us a boat won't you? Go wait over at that corner" The man obeys and walks off to the corner slightly down the street and waits. "oh yeah you take things literally, no i was comparing what i an currently going through too anuerisms. I'm fine no need to concern yourself" she looks to silva appearing much calmer "you guys take your boat i'll ride water dragon its the only way to truelly travel... whats with that look you don't have your own dragon?" she pauses realising her poor choice of words "Silva dont you answer that question unless you want your teeth relocated to your nasal cavitiies i can see from the smirk what you had in mind" Android 33 looks blankly at Silva "I suppose the more time in travel allows me more time to discover my purpose so logically this is the correct course of action." She turns to Sheena "No I don't own my own dragon though I would appreciate giving yours or Silvas a ride if we are to travel by foot. It will be much faster and more pleasurable." She turns to the man in the corner and scans him "Jimmy Jenkins human powerlevel atrocious. Owner of a ferry crossing corporation. Well that's convenient." Silva looks at Sheena trying hard to resist, 33's comment breaks through "You can ride my Dragon any day" he winks "However right now would be inappropriate sparks, plus I'm not sure you're compatible" Silva struts off "Aye Jimmeeey" he puts an arm around the man "Jimmy, Jim, Jams, James, Jimmy, Hows about me and you work something out? You fine ladies stay here a moment, I'll be right back" Silva walks down the street Jimmy in tow, talking quietly. Sheenas hair is writhing upwards like a snake she is clenching her fist "calm down Sheena, calm down. When your hair defies gravity you may need to settle down" she hears the dragon comment and sparks start to fly "supress the rage surpress it sheena remember your training, besides korinae can destroy him later" she cools down eventually turning to 33 "so what is your story i mean why are you here?" Android turns to Sheena and scans her. "Anger. Why are you angry? As for your question, as I said earlier I am unsure of my real purpose so I am travelling trying out different tasks to see if I can jog my memory banks and restore my primary objective. I was created by the same man who created your fathers potentia core." She then turns to Silva "I am 100% compatible with humanoid bodies anything the female human body can do I can do. It would be much appreciated if you would let me ride your dragon in a more appropriate time and place should the need arise." Silva walks back, lightly tapping 33's butt "Maybe some other time steel thighs" Silva turns to address both of them "Now I was gonna have lil' Jimmy cause a distraction while we hop onto a ship, but now me and my Ship owning buddy here are well acquainted he just straight up gave us three VIP tickets on his cruise" Silva winks to the man as he scuttles away nervously "Now I think a bit of seafaring will clear our heads" he taps Sheena's nose "C'mon dear we're all friends here right?" He turns puts an arm over 33 and begins walking them to the peer. "Better not be late for our boat" Sheena walks up to him and puts her hand on her shoulder "yeah sure.... friends" she gives a hard shove sending him flying but has enough control to land in the nets of the boat. "Ah that feel much better hmm i wonder why would he make an android with that appearance and the ability to do whatever a woman can... maybe he is just into that sort of thing" she leads 33 to the harbor "the idiot is already on the boat you go on ahead" she dives into the water a bright white glow emerges where she dived before a long thin chinese style dragon emerges from the water with sheena riding its head "ah the open air once more" Android 33 looks at Sheena "So this is your dragon then, I suppose I shall take the boat with Silva. Enjoy your trip." She walks onto the boat and finds Silva. "My thighs are not actually made from steel but a titanium alloy, though you wouldn't tell from touching them as I have a flesh like upper layer over all my body to make me more human like." Silva laughs at 33 "To much information sweet cheeks" The Ship lets of a horn and begins to depart "When we land we'll grab a car and head of, we won't be stopping at west city, and hopefully won't be stopping at central" This ship pulls into the horizon with the dragon by its side A dragons lesson in babysitting Bastion is stood by the side of main street Annabelle at his side happily eating an ice cream while holding his hand Bastion puts his thumb to his ear and his pinky to his mouth and makes a mental conduit to Kai. On the other end of the conduit literally hears this like a phone call in his head. Kai finally got around to spending time with Sheena. The two were in the Dojo practicing their swordsmanship with a little sparring. Panda was playing chess with Ealga who flipped the table onto Panda and Sheena had to scold Ealga to play nice. Kai suddenly hears he ringing and bilinks hard and you hear a pick-up. ''"Hello?" ''Kai says in his head. "hi Kai sorry to interrupt you i can tell sheena's trying out orochi, but i kind of have a bipartite request and its kind of two fold as well. I need to speak to Sheena in person as its something big and important and in honesty something i don't know how she will handle. The second part is i was wondering if you would like to meet your new sister in law while i talk too her?" Kai stares for a moment and holds a finger up stopping Sheena's blade which makes her jolt back a little in surprise as he turns his head thinking. ''"Wait, you had ANOTHER kid? Sheesh, Azmo must be as bad as Sheena is when she gets in a moment. Ok, come along man I'll help ya out. Ealga's not too far along in age but has a temper to rival her Mom so be careful." "you do realise this call is a mental conduit and what you just thought i just heard? You don't know the half of it. I will be there shortly ok" there is an audible click as Bastion puts his thumb and pinky together to hang up "so Annabelle we are going to go see your sister and niece" she looks up tilts her head then finishes her icecream Bastion cleans her mouth and teleports them too Kais dojo. From inside the Dojo you can hear Kai and Sheena's sword connecting followed by a cry of a little girl. Panda opens the door and shuts it gently behind her and walks forward only to see Bastion. "Oh, hello. I don't believe we've met before, I'm Samantha Aaron but you can call me Panda, everyone does." she says kindly. "nice to meet you Panda i believe Sheena mentioned you before, I'm Bastion Sheenas dad and this is Annabelle her sister" as he says this she hides behind his leg shyly "i'm actually hear to see Sheena its kind of important i will assume thats them sparring i can hear" "Yeah, that's them. The crying is either Ealga because I have to leave for work or Kai got attacked by Sheena again. Either or, well, it was nice meeting you Bastion. I hope all goes well for you." Panda huddles down crouched and looks at Annabelle who is still hiding. "I hope you get along with your family." Panda says with a smile. She then gets up and bows politely to Bastion and then rushes off through the forest path. "huh ok then" he waits a little bit till there is a lull in the combat and knocks on the door to the dojo to which he hears huh followed by a loud crash and sheena commenting "you left your left leg exposed again come on iyou cant keep ending up face down here you may as well get that then" Kai gets up and laughs a little. "I think I know who our visitor is." he says as he goes over to the door. He grabs the sliding door and opens it seeing Bastion and the little Annabelle hiding behind him. "Hey you two." "hello Kai its been a while hasnt it, told you i wouldn't be long" Annabelle stays hidden behind his leg Sheena see her and her face drops immediately "Kai me and dad need to talk alone and this is serious" her voice is quite sharp and suddenly serious "please" "Alright, I understand. Ealga, we're going on a walk alright?" Kai says holding Ealga's hand. "You need me to watch after Annabelle while you two talk or not?" Kai asks. "i would appreciate you looking after her this isnt a subject i want to hear" he crouches down to Annabelle "now Annabelle Daddy needs to talk to Sheena are you ok to go for a walk with Kai and Ealga for a little bit" she clings to his leg refusing at first "come on Annabelle i'll be here when you get back i promise" she reluctantly lets go and Bastion goes into the training room sheena looks enraged as he shuts the door. Kai holds Annabelle's hand and walks with Ealga and Annabelle outside and shuts the door behind him walking through the woods on a path. "See, this is nice, isn't it girls?" Annabelle remains quiet its clear she is still in the childhood stage where she is shy and wary of people she doesnt know. "Well, I'll let you play with Ealga for a bit, alright? Maybe you two can get along." Kai walks down the path and takes them to a hidden playground that Kai built. It has a small slide, a sandbox with a small pail and shovel, a spinning wheel, and a small little pond in its little enclosure. "Have fun girls, I'll watch after you." Kai says as he sits down on a make-shift bench and Ealga grabs Annabelle's hand taking her to play in the sandbox. Annabelle stays quiet for a few minutes seeming to focus on making a sandcastle seeming ot get quite into it, taking out a little flag and putting on the top "and so rises the kingdom of rose-marla" "That's cool, who's Rose-Marla?" Ealga asks looking at the sand castle. She takes the shovel and adds a window or two to the sand castle. "Rose-Marla is the ruler a beautiful queen loved by all with her pretty long pink dresses and regalia" she has a sort of twinkle in her eyes and a unfitting seriousness in what she is imagining. Ealga smiles and helps finish the castle. The two girls seem to be getting along. Ealga gets out of the sandbox and goes over to the spinning wheel and grabs it then hops on after spinning it. "Weeee." Annabelle sees this and jumps onto the central pillar of it an stands on it in a ballerinas pose while it spins "suddenly i become music box" Ealga giggles and hums music along with her dancing. eventually Annabelle gets dizzy and falls from her perch but before she can hit the floor a pair of obsidian coloured wings emerge their force displacing the impact she still looks dizzy however. Ealga slows the ride down and goes over to Annabelle and giggles. She makes her own wings appear and smiles. "I can make those too, yours are so cute." Ealga says. She looks over and sees Kai has fallen asleep and with a mischievous smile she pulls out a marker. "Let's go have some fun." she says in a more evil-like tone. Annabelle stops her and opens her little bag she has the bright pinks and yellows that would show up more on him "try these" she also gets out some stickers and glitter glue. The two girls giggle mischievously and go over to Kai who might not like what he sees when he wakes up. Meanwhile, with Panda, who began returning to the Dojo. "Oh no, I can't believe I forgot my card for today's charity run. I've gotta go get it." Panda says as she begins nearing the Dojo. As she leaves the sound of argueing is evident she can definately hear Sheena. Back at the part Kai is thoroughly "decorated" with wiskers flowers pictures stickers and little childish doodles in various colours interspersed with stickers and a layer of glitter. Ealga giggles and brings Annabelle over to the slide with her to act innocent should Kai wake up. Panda debated on investigating the argument but decided against it knowing she wasn't well trained enough to handle that kind of situation. "wonder how long it will take to notice, also i wonder if he will spot the braids in his hair" she giggles to herself as she climbs up the slide and attempts to go down oly to get stuck midway as her dress bunches up on it. Kai yawns but stays asleep and Ealga slides down and bumps Annabelle the rest of the way down and into the sand below. "Haha, you alright?" Ealga asks. She gets up and dusts herself off wiping her eye as she winces at the impact pain "yeah i'll be fine" its nothing more than skimmed knees and a few dress scuffs she whistles as she walks it off. Kai wakes up and shakes his head then scratches it and feels the braids. He takes out his sword and uses it as a mirror. "GIRLS!" he shouts at the top of his voice probably enough to rattle the whole forest. Ealga gets slightly scared and shrinks back. "I... I'm sorry Daddy, I only wanted to have some fun..." she says lightly. Kai's emotions go from anger to a laugh. "Oh man, you two got me good. Hey, let's go back to the Dojo so I can clean up, huh? Annabelle, I see you need some medical aide too." Kai says as he takes their hands. "Come on little ones." Kai says to them as he begins walking back now within earshot distance of the Dojo. The dojo is eerily quiet as they approach only for that to suddenly be broken by the sound of an enraged scream and a smash as Bastion is sent flying out throught the door he is bleeding, as he hits the ground Sheena dives ontop of him she is at full power her eyes filled with tears and anger as she is beating bastion senseless and he doesnt appear to be resisting "you bastard.... YOU BASTARD this is your fault if it wasnt for you she would still be here" she doesnt register the others at this point as she starts smashing Bastions head into the ground. Kai: Bastion?! Sheena?!, Ealga: Mommy?!, Annabelle: Daddy?!!, Krillin: SENZU BEAN! Kai: Oh Hi, Krillin. In a sudden movement untracable to all but Kai and Bastion Annabelle charges at Sheena effortless grabbing her arm and throwing her towards Kai she didnt seem to put any effort into it sheena was simply overpowered when sheena hits kai he restrains her she continues to struggle with all her might "its his fault she's gone HE DESERVES EVERYTHING HE GETS" slowly that anger starts burning out into sadness and she starts breaking down "she's gone..... Moms gone he was warned but they didnt listen why? why is she gone? Moms gone and shes never coming back" she glares at Bastion and then at Annabelle annabelle doesnt see it as she is tending to Bastion Kai holds Sheena tight and lightly places a hand behind her head letting her cry into her shoulder and Ealga hugs Sheena's leg mimicking her crying as a daughter would always do. Kai was not really impressed with Annabelle's speed as she's the daughter of Bastion who most likely would have great skills as Sheena does. Though he was really worried about the situation. "Bastion..." Kai said looking over to him. "Besides the bald monk, what's wrong here?" Bastion gets up and comforts Annabelle who was crying "its ok Annabelle Daddy is ok" he picks her up as he gets up "yes sheena it is my fault she is gone i will never try to deny that fact, but dont act like your the only one at a loss here" when he wipes the blood away from his face it is clear he is crying too "i lost the woman i loved ,Annabelle will grow up having never met her. Elicia was so upset she ran and she has hidden herself from me." Sheena looks like she is about to say something in an angry response but Bastion immediately shoots her down "IM NOT FINISHED, you can hate me i expect as much but dont you dare aim even one sliver of that hatred to Annabelle she did nothing wrong an you know that" "Bastion, don't yell at her. I have no idea what you two were arguing about but please don't do this in front of the girls. You're both scaring them." Kai says harshly. Kai sighs and kisses Sheena's cheek. "Bastion, please, take Annabelle and leave for a while OK? I'll meet you over by old North City Crater when Sheena is finally calmed down." Kai tells him. He hugs Sheena tightly and can feel Ealga shivering against him and her mother. "i'm sorry Kai i know you are right but what was said had to be said but i am sorry i didn't intend to scare the girls i didnt intend for any of this hmm story of my life right now" he sounds quite heavily depressed even if he is trying to mask it as he walks past Kai "you want the details just listen back to what sheena said it should be a bit more obvious. I'll take Annabelle to bed its been along day then i'll meet you at the crater" he forces a smile as he teleports off Wake-up Call An hour or so after she was knocked unconscious, Akuma awoke to uncommon conditions...Melisa sat over her. She stared at the waking demon, a hazy lustful look on her face that was replaced with a bright smile the instant Akuma's eyes met hers. "Oh, hi there! Sorry if I over did it a while ago."